HitsuHina iTunes Dribble
by rolf-hitsugaya
Summary: Something I did when I was bored. Did this after seeing many such attempts. At first, just a one shot, but now a collection of such when I happen to do one when bored. Rated T-M for you know what. XD
1. Chapter 1

Well, hell, I'm so bloody freaking ultra holy crap Maximum Ultra Super Ultima bored.(Woah, such nerd language, haha.)

And I'm lazy to update my other stories. I just am. Haha, the mission is currently stuck in limbo, as what Lazard in Final Fantasy Crisis Core would say.

Well, sorry Feronia, I keep taking your stuff, but I am really bored!

And since I'm listening to music right now, Might as well do this. XD

What's this all about?

Glad you asked.

It's me, switching my iTunes on, and put the player on Shuffle. So, what's so interesting that I need to post this?

Of course, I'm gonna write a dribble on the song about a specific thingy, you guys!

So, what am I doing?

Glad you asked again.

Hitsuhina.

*People glare at me*

What!!!!

Okay, rules first.

1. Choose a character, fandom, alien, whatever, and put ur music player of shuffle.

2. When the song plays, that's the beginning of the dribble, and when it ends, it the end of the dribble. No more extra time! Try telling your teacher to give you extra time when your test is up! Do then of these, okay?

________________________________________________________________________________

So, let's start soon....

**Empty by the click five**

Hinamori's soul was broken. Her life was ruined. That blade that ran through her chest, it took all the love she felt for her captain away. As she laid in the hospital bed, she could her the emptiness of her hollow heart, but this sound, this voice... it somehow... ran through her heart, her mind, her soul. The emptiness was suddenly filled with joy. She could recognize this voice, no it can be! He must have hated her for pointing Tobiume! But, the voice, suddenly... gives her the will to live, to fight, to move on. She slowly opened her eyes, and there stood Toshiro Hitsugaya, standing there, tears flowing, in joy. She must have guessed, her life was never empty with him around.

**Dirty little secrets by All American Rejects**

Hinamori and Hitsugaya seemed to be hiding something from the rest. Matsumoto was really guessing what it would be. So did Renji and Ichigo. So, one night, they happen to spot Hinamori entering Hitsugaya's room. They crept closer and found his room light switched on. Then, things they didn't expect happened. Hinamori took off her Kimono and looked at Hitsugaya cunningly. He smirked kinkily as he took off his. They started to have sex... when...  
"Taicho, Hinamori, Why are you having sex! Such a dirty gossip, I must tell everyone!"  
And this meant, everyone knew, but they just continued their pleasure.

**Patience by Take That**

Hinamori was depressed. She was easily agitated. She lost her temper whenever she could. She even hurt her own squad member. She was even slitting her wrists! Hitsugaya decided to help her, and he visited her, though she gave him the cold shoulder. He stayed there, spoke words of comfort, but she slapped him in the face. He told her to continue living, she blasted a kido spell at him. He decided to kiss her, and telling her that he's waiting for her, and he'll help her, because, he loves her, and will wait pateintly, for her to accept. She cried and sank herself into her chest, thanking him.

**Ruby by Kaizer Chiefs o.O**

Hinamori was already grown up. So was Hitsugaya. They grew up to be lovers. They had fun together. They spent their time together. One day, on Hinamori's 22nd birthday, Hitsugaya brought her to a restaurant in Karakura, where the place brimmed with red ruby light, the scene was romantic. After finishing their food, there was a huge crowd of Shinigami in the restaurant. Hitsugaya went on his knees.  
"Hinamori Momo." he held a small box.  
"Will you marry me?"  
She was shocked.  
"Yes." she cried tears of joy as they kissed and the whole restaurant cheered.

**My heroine by Silverstein**

Hitsugaya was overprotective over that bed-wetter. Many guys liked her when they were young, some even wanted to sexually harass her, but he always came to the rescue. When a hollow attacked them when young, he took an attack for her and he was in a coma for a week. When Hitsugaya saw Hinamori stabbed by Aizen, he swore to protect her more, and the more he protected, the more she felt secure. Secure, as someone is protecting her, loving her, taking care of her. To Hinamori Momo, Toshiro Hitsugaya was Hero Shiro-chan. Hero to the bed-wetter Momo.

**Stay my baby by Miranda Cosgrove(Oh my bloody god...)  
**

Hitsugaya was more of a lonesome kid. No one wanted to be near him. Only Momo and Matsumoto did so. But, he only cared about Momo. Well, he did care for Matsumoto, but to a lesser extent. When Momo was angry, he would comfort her. He would give her food when she was hungry. He took care of her when she was sick. "Stay my baby, Momo. I love you. Let's spend the rest of our lives together." as he held her tight. She simply smiled and said"Okay, Shiro-chan, I'll stay your baby.

**Monsters by Matchbook Romance**

Hitsugaya and Hinamori were surrounded by multiple Hollows. To the meekest of souls, it was game over, and defeated 100 times in a row. But they weren't giving up. A combination of Kido spell managed to defeat a group of them, but the monsters were coming. They freaked Hinamori out, but Hitsugaya held her tight, telling her it's okay to be afraid, but we just have to defeat that fear. She looked at him, nodded, and said this magic word, that only the chosen ones say. The word, that means hell to hollows. It means game over to them.  
"Bankai."  
As they took them all down, with their hands held together.

**The geek in the pink by Jason Mraz( Holy cow!!)**

Hitsugaya raised his spectacles up. He was doing so much paperwork, he turned into a workaholic nerd, and his vision blurred a lot, resulting in glasses. He never cared about love. Hinamori did love him however, and went to his office, and asked him to stop work and to go out with her, which he reluctantly did. All the men and woman were talking about how geeky hitsugaya looked. However, Hinamori took those specs off, gave him a box of contacts, and gave him a kiss.  
"I love you even though you're a nerd, but wear these contacts instead, it makes you cool again."  
He smiled, as he wore the contacts, and realized, inside that geek heart, there's always a piece of pink for love.

**Alones by Aqua Times**

Hinamori was going to the dark side. She was wanting to see Aizen again. She didn't want to leave Hitsugaya, but she had to, she felt she didn't belong to Soul Society. Hitsugaya read a letter, and dashed for the Garanta, but she had already left. He implored Urahara to make one , and he quickly dashed through the static divisions of the human world and Hueco Mundo. He found Hinamori, all alone on the desert ground, laying there injured, as she was attacked by the sand hollow. With a call from Hyourinmaru, the enemy was defeated as he ran to Hinamori's aid. Her heartbeat was still there, but soft, but strong enough to survive. He broke down in front of her, when a tear fell on her eyes waking her up.  
"Don't leave me alone, Hinamori! I need you!"  
"I need you too, Shiro-chan. I'm sorry for running away."

**Shake it by Metro Station**

He never imagined Hinamori to be this kinky. Never imagined her to be this seductive. Her outfit was so revealing, and her butt was big and exposed to him. He felt a nosebleed coming on, as she shook that ass of her, shook those perfect hips, as her smooth creamy skin was exposed to him. She shook her butt once again, and Hitsugaya felt Hinamori has really grown up, he just wondered who taught her to shake it. Soon, Hinamori climbed up to him as she shook again. This time, his nose could not take it, and his nose bled. Horribly. Too much shaking.

_________________________________________________

Wow, that was super duper fun!

But I was scared when Ruby came out, I was like "Holy crap!" and I suddenly thought of a ruby engagement ring. Well, if it was 11, it would be good too, because the next song is When You Were Young by the Killers, and it's perfect for the both of them!

I was lucky with the songs. My heroine by Silverstein was expected, just that instead of heroine, I put Hero. Well, I only realized it when I finished . Empty was okay, Dirty Little secrets nearly caught me,Patience was good, Ruby is well explained, So is my heroine, Stay my baby was a good song, I just don't know why I still keep the song man! When I saw monster, straight away,"HOLLOWS!" The geek in the pink was a hard one, Alones was quite a nice song to be dribbled about, though it's Japanese, but I have 5 minutes to dribble! Shake it made me think of a sexy Momo. Yea!

The hardest was Ruby and Geek in the pink tied.

But the best songs were patience and My Heroine! Okay, fine, Hero. Shake it and Dirty little secrets could get me a M rating one day. Haha.

Well, it looks like fun. I might do this crap again, one day. XD


	2. Attempt number 2 Bored XD

Guess what.

I'm bored again.

I have no mood to write a story at the present time. And it's only 5.22pm here.

But, I will drabble, or dribble or whatever.

So, instead of making a new story, while going through all the stupid approvals,

I'm gonna just post this as a new chapter.

However!

If I happen to get the same song as last time, I will skip.

Other than that, I no touchy the 'next' button.

I will tell you whether there's a repeat from last time.

Well, let's get started. You know the rules, so do I.

* * *

**You're beautiful by James Blunt(I had stay my baby again, so I skipped. DAMN STUPID SONG! AND IT'S MY FIRST ONE!)**

Hinamori walked into the office. Only Matsumoto was there. She then decided to ask a question.  
"Am I beautiful?"  
"Yes, you are, Hinamori" the busty woman replied. "To Taicho, you are."  
She then wanted to talk about how she wasn't as big-chested as the older woman, but suddenly, a hand grabbed her.  
"To me, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. In your heart, in your mind, and even your body. So, don't go asking Matsumoto for tips. Just stay the way you are. The beautiful you." as he gave her a kiss.  
"I love you."

**Clothes off by Gym Class heroes(Oh hell lemon...)**

The sun shoned brightly. The clouds drifted in the sky as a few shinigami strolled to the land of sands AKA the beach. It was just then when Matsumoto decided to swim, as she took off her clothes and her bikini donned. The rest took off their clothes, but when Hinamori did, Hitsugaya nose bleed. He never imagined for her to be so beautiful. She was blushing, because it was the first time exposing so much of her skin. Both felt like they could die one moment. Just then, Hinamori asked a question.  
"Shiro-chan, can you teach me how to swim?"  
"Erm, no!"  
"Please!" served with the puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine..URK!" as he nose bled.  
"Shiro-chan, are you okay?"  
Hitsugaya felt like he lost alot of blood that day.

**4 words to choke upon by Bullet for My Valentine**

Hinamori was depressed. Aizen betrayed Soul Society, no, her. She was his loyal subordinate, but he took her for granted. She laid on her bed, sleeping peacefully, contradicting her inner emotions. Just then, a silver haired boy entered the room. He sighed, as tears rolled down his cheek.  
"Hinamori, don't die. I need you."  
"Hinamori, remember the times we spent together. Let's relive them, but please, be well."  
"Hinamori, I love you."  
She opened her eyes, to see him sobbing. He was relieved, overjoyed, but crying. She then remembered his words.  
"I love you too."

**Pictures of you by the Last Goodnight**

She cried bitterly. He wasn't there anymore. He had left. Left for the war. To get revenge. Not only for Soul Society, but for her too. She took a good look of the picture she was hugging. It was when they were small. They were young. They enjoyed themselves so much. It was like their bond couldn't be broken. But, if he died in the war...  
"Shiro-chan..." she said in between sobs. "Don't die."  
She then took Tobiume and went out of the room. Behind was pictures of the both of them having fun on the walls.  
_'Shiro-chan, I'm coming.'_

**Heels over head by Boys Like Girls**

Hinamori was Hitsugaya's date for the ball held every year for Soul Society's victory over Aizen. The boy prodigy waited outside for the woman to arrive, but he never expected her to prepare so much. She looked stunning. So stunning, such a mind like the author's could not describe. Hitsugaya could swear he felt blood rushing through his nose. Even some other male shinigami stared at her in shock. Some asked to be her date, but she rejected. She held his head, and walked. He felt like he was heels over head. He swore he could have had an erection too.

**Here without you by 3 Doors down**

He couldn't feel her anymore.  
He swore, to take revenge.  
He laid beside her bed, holding her pale hand.  
He was heartened at the sight of needles poked into her, the mask covering her face, the wounds on her chest.  
What kind of monster could do this?  
Hitsugaya felt an empty feeling. Was it that because, she was in such a state?  
It felt like as though he lost her.  
He felt as though, she was gone from him.  
Without Hinamori...  
He didn't want to be in that kind of world.  
"Please, Hinamori, I don't want to be alone..." he begged.  
Not knowing to him, he other hand _twitched_...

**Girlfriend by Avril Lavinge(Hell!)**

Hinamori was at it again.  
She was inviting him.  
She purred into his ear, trying to get his attention.  
"Shiro-chan... I want you."  
"Go away, Hinamori. I have work."  
Just then, Matsumoto barged in.  
"Taicho! Don't you like Hinamori." Hitsugaya could kill her.  
"Come on, Shiro-chan..." she cooed.  
"I-I already like someone else."  
"Who?"  
"My...PAPERWORK." he stated.  
"Come on..." she said as she held her tight.  
"Hinamori, what the hell are you-"  
"Come on, don't be shy. Kiss m-"  
I guess he couldn't take it anymore. He broke it off.  
"Will you be my girlfriend. I've been dying to ask you this for a long time. Though not this way."  
Sorry, Shiro-chan, I had to get your attention."  
"Like as though a girl like you could attract me."  
"Shiro-chan!" she pouted, but he kissed her.

**We believe by Good Charlotte**

He believed in his abilities.  
She believed that she can overcome her difficulties.  
Out in front of them, were the enemies; Hollows.  
They were outnumbering them.  
"We believe, in each other." They said as they held hands.  
"Bed-wetter Momo?" he asked, smirking.  
"Yes, Shiro-chan." as they unsheathed their blades.  
"Soten Ni Zase..."  
"Hajike!"  
And then, there was a flash.  
All that was left were two shinigami.  
They survived, because they believed in each other.  
Both sighed in relief.

**Miss you by Blink 182**

Hinamori was posted to the human world to take out a hollow.  
He was worried.  
He wanted to go with her, but the Sou-taicho refused.  
He just had to trust her.  
But, he felt like as though she wasn't there anymore.  
He missed her.  
He wanted her back with him by his side.

**21 guns by Green day(WTF!)**

All that's worth fighting for, is to defeat Aizen. He caused her pain. He wanted to atone for his sin of not protecting her. For not keeping his promise. I raised my blade against him.  
"Ryu."  
_'This is for you, Hinamori.'_  
"SENKA!"  
As I charged out, to kill.  
I saw blood flow from him.  
I decided to ignore his beg of forgiveness. For wanting to do something so cruel, he should be in hell, rotting.  
I showed no mercy, no resilience.  
He lost his life.  
I felt victorious.  
_'Hinamori, I'm sorry.'_  
The victor collapsed.

* * *

I thought I would die at certain songs. I'm so lucky I didn't, haha!

But the best of all, Miranda Cosgrove coming back, to haunt me!!

Imagine a girl that keeps saying 'Stay my baby, stay my baby, stay my baby, stay my baby' and it makes you say"shut the fuck up already!"

Oh wait, That already happened.

Still, I felt the songs were good, except a few...

21 GUNS! I seriously couldn't think of anything! I had to take quotes from the song! I was lazy with Miss You, Girlfriend was a... How do I put it... KILLER! I mean, who would think Hinamori of seductive huh?

Lastly, CLOTHES OFF! I WAS OH MY GOD NO NOT LEMONS I WANT A T RATING NOT A M OR EVEN R!

LUCKILY I thought of an idea, quick. Something that will not be so... horny. haha. Speaking of which, the ending of heels over heads. Haha, had to put that.

I thought Pictures of you was good, and so was 4 words to choke upon, though somehow, it had me thinking for a while.

So, I'm sorry, I had to waste your time. I'm evil at that...Buwahaha.*position hands just like rukia's*

I'm joking, I Would love if you could read it(Well, you already did...), review, and favourite.

Thanks!!!!


End file.
